In the conventional internal combustion engine, the timing of the intake, compression, combustion and exhaust strokes is accomplished with poppet valves activated by cams and springs. Many workers in the prior art have also attempted to perform timing with rotary devices. Drawbacks to the device of the prior art are that adequate timing and durability cannot be obtained while gaining the desired volumetric efficiency. The instant invention substantially increases volumetric efficiency by utilizing a triangular rotor executing an epitrochoidal path and having the surface of said rotor form the top of the combustion chamber.
The Weidlick U.S. Pat. No. 4,041,837 discloses triangular vanes for sequencing the four strokes of an engine but did not conceive, teach or arrange the parts to gain the opportunity to utilize the unique qualities of a triangular vane system to obtain volumetric efficiency.
Many efforts have been made to increase the flow of the fuel-air mixture into the combustion chamber with varying degrees of success. Many of these efforts have taken the form of multiple valve arrangements, supercharging, turbo-charging and tuned intake and exhaust manifold systems. The advantages of these prior art efforts are offset by increased complexity and costs.